


Wanna See Me Do A Hundered Push Ups?

by RageHappyRoses



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Asking on A Date, First Meetings, M/M, Nerds at the Gym, Tumblr Prompt, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt Fill:</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"I came to the gym to work out but holy God I can't stop watching you do one arm push ups"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna See Me Do A Hundered Push Ups?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote to get back into writing a bit. Short and sweet.

_One, two, three, four, five..._

Dan swore he could've watched him all day. he initially came to work out but he couldn't stop watching this guy halfway across the gym. He was clearly struggling with the one-handed push ups but that didn't seem to stop him. Dan bit his lip to hold back a laugh when he fell to the ground. The guy glanced up at him, then continued to do push ups. Dan burst out in laughter and walked over to him, putting both hands on his hips. 

"Are you doing push ups because I'm watching you?" He half-laughed. The guy stood up quickly, clearly red in the face. 

"N-No!" He was clearly also lying. Dan let out what could only be described as a giggle. 

"That's just adorable" he laughed. The guy pouted aand went on to continue his workout somewhere else. Dan finally got to his but was watching him the entire time and it was obvious that he knew Dan was watching. 

He finished and stormed over to Dan who was on the treadmill at the moment. 

"Listen! I've noticed you watching me this whole time" he snapped. It only caused Dan to laugh, he couldn't take him seriously. He was too short and too pudgy to be taken seriously. 

"So? I think you're cute" Dan smiled and immediately the other didn't look angry so much as embarrassed. He cleared his throat and stood straight. 

"You...think I'm cute?" He muttered. Dan nodded and stopped the treadmill, crossing his arms. He held out his had for Dan to shake it and he did. "I'm...Arin" he said with clear nervousness. 

"Dan, you wanna go out to lunch or something?" He asked, smilingly knowingly. Without a doubt Arin accepted and they gathered their things, walking out of the gym together.


End file.
